nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Garrosh Höllschrei
Garrosh Höllschrei ist der Sohn von Grommash Höllschrei. Einst lebte er in Garadar in Nagrand, weil er zur Zeit des Blutrauschs an roten Pocken erkrankt war und darum Mannoroths Blut nicht trank. Thrall war es, der ihm schließlich die Augen öffnete und ihn mit nach Orgrimmar nahm, wo sein Aufstieg innerhalb der Horde begann. Nicht nur wurde Garrosh der Oberanführer der Kriegshymnenoffensive in Nordend, sondern schließlich sogar der neue Kriegshäuptling auf dem Thron der Horde. Grenzenloses Universum: Garrosh Höllschrei Garrosh Höllschrei, ehemaliger Kriegshäuptling der Horde, ist der lebende Beweis für die Gefahren unkontrollierter Aggressionen. Garrosh wurde auf der Orc-Heimatwelt Draenor geboren und wuchs unbefleckt vom dämonischen Blut auf, das die Orcs, die in Azeroth einfielen, verderbt hatte. Obwohl er keinen dämonischen Einflüssen unterlag, lastete trotzdem das Vermächtnis seiner Familie auf ihm: Sein Vater Grom Höllschrei war der erste Orc, der sich der Verderbnis hingegeben hatte, indem er das Blut des Grubenlords Mannoroth trank. Garrosh lebte im Schatten der Taten seines Vaters, bis er den Begründer der neuen Horde, Kriegshäuptling Thrall, traf. Dieser berichtete dem jungen Höllschrei, wie Grom sein Leben opferte, um den Fluch des Dämonenbluts aufzuheben, und so sein Volk vor der Knechtschaft durch dunkle Mächte bewahrte. Mit neuem Mut schloss Garrosh sich Thrall auf Azeroth an und erlangte als Anführer einer erfolgreichen Offensive gegen den Lichkönig schnell einen Status als Held der Horde. Als Todesschwinge die Welt zerschmetterte, sah sich Thrall gezwungen, seinen Thron zu verlassen, um der Zerstörung Einhalt zu gebieten, und ernannte Garrosh zu seinem Nachfolger. Auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten, mehr Ressourcen und neue Territorien für sein Volk zu erlangen, hat Höllschrei mehrere brutale Angriffe auf die Allianz befohlen, die Stadt Theramore ausgelöscht und später auch um den Kontinent Pandaria gekämpft. Garroshs umstrittene Handlungen als Kriegshäuptling haben dazu geführt, dass die Horde sowohl von außen als auch innerhalb seiner Fraktion infrage gestellt wird. Infolge dessen ist die Gefahr von Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Vergeltungsaktionen für die Horde nun so hoch wie nie. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Garrosh Höllschre Geschichte Als Garrosh noch fast ein Kind war, hatten die Klans sich zur Horde verbündet und sich monatelang auf das vorbereitet, was später als Erster Krieg in die Geschichte einging. Jahre später, nach dem Zweiten Krieg, hatte die Allianz im Gegenzug die Heimat der Orks überfallen. Garrosh hätte sich wild entschlossen den Reihen der Horde angeschlossen und an der Seite seines Vaters gekämpft, aber das Schicksal wollte es anders. Stattdessen blieb er wegen der Roten Pocken in Garadar unter Quarantäne. Er war kaum in der Lage zu aufzustehen und an ihm zerrten sowohl das Fieber seiner Krankheit als auch die Schmach ob seiner Schwäche. Sein Vater war ohne sich umzusehen nach Azeroth gezogen und war nie wieder nach Garadar oder zu seinem Sohn zurückgekehrt, und er, Garrosh Höllschrei, Erbe des Kriegshymnenklans, hatte nicht die Kraft, seinem Volk zu helfen. Die Horde hatte ihn zurückgewiesen. Er war vielleicht Mag'har – unverdorben – aber er war ebenso unerwünscht. Die Horde war schließlich gefallen. Die Menschen hatten das Dunkle Portal zerstört, die besiegten Orks gefangen genommen und der ausufernde Krieg hatte ein Ende gefunden. Die Mag'har waren gänzlich auf sich gestellt. Manche Orks der Horde hatten überlebt, das war sicher, aber sie hatten Garadar gemieden aus Vorsicht und aus Abscheu gegenüber den kranken Bewohnern. Die Epidemie war vorüber, aber der Aberglaube und die Verbitterung hielten sich hartnäckig. Das Volk der Orks schwand dahin. Es war in alle Winde verstreut und befand sich in einem ständigen Kampf ums nackte Überleben. Schließlich wurde es offenbar, dass die Horde endgültig besiegt war und ihre Feinde bedrängten sie weiter, bis alle Hoffnung zu Staub zerfallen war und ein Überleben unmöglich erschien. Blizzard: Anführer der Horde: Garrosh Höllschrei World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Garrosh war in Melancholie verfallen und glaubte, dass die Zeit der Mag'har abgelaufen sei. Man hatte ihm mehr als alles andere gezeigt, dass er nicht in der Lage war, seine Leute anzuführen. Zu stark war der Fluch seines Blutes und er wollte nicht der nächste Höllschrei sein, der die Orcs in die Verdammnis führt. Erst die Worte des totgeglaubten Sohn von Durotan, Thrall, öffneten ihm die Augen und gaben dem jungen Garrosh neuen Mut. Doch sah er seine Zukunft nicht mehr in der zerschmetterten Welt. Sein Weg würde ihn weiterführen... nach Orgrimmar. In Orgrimmar Garrosh liebte Orgrimmar. Er liebt es, durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Er liebte es, die Märkte zu durchstöbern. Er liebte die Ställe und Trainingsgeräte und die Schmiede und die Geschäfte. Vor allem liebte er die Banner, die auf den Masten um die Stadt herum im Wind flatterten: die schwarz-roten Banner der Horde. Neben diesen Bannern zu stehen, war alles, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte. Er diente der Horde, wie es sein Vater vor ihm getan hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er alleine, obwohl er von seinen Leuten umgeben war. Überall wo er hinkam, starrten die Leute ihn wegen seiner brauen Haut an. Die Neuigkeit hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, dass der Sohn von Grom Höllschrei lebte und nach Orgrimmar gekommen war. Zu wissen, dass ihre Vergangenheit nicht gänzlich verloren war … Das gab den Orcs Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Auch für Garrosh gab es noch viel, was er gerne über seinen Vater erfahren hätte, obwohl sein Stolz ihm verbot, das zuzugeben. Er wollte die Geschichten hören – die schönen Geschichten. Die hässlichen hatte er selbst miterlebt, als er aufwuchs. Eindrücke Doch die Dinge, die Garrosh in Azeroth sah und hörte nagten an ihm. Sie nagten weiter an ihm, als die Nachtelfen in Eschental Holzkarawanen aus dem Hinterhalt überfielen. Sie nagten an ihm, als die Soldaten aus Burg Tiragarde Klingenhügel ausraubten. Sie nagten an ihm, als die Zwerge von Bael Modan und die Menschen der Feste Nordwacht sich weigerten, das Gebiet der Horde zu verlassen, das sie sich sie sich einverleibt hatten. Sicherlich, es hatte Vergeltungsmaßnahmen gegeben und viele Außenposten hatten sich rechtschaffend verteidigt. Garrosh sehnte sich danach, zu reisen und ihnen seine Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Mit größter Freude würde er für ihre Sicherheit kämpfen. Er würde der Allianz gerne eine Lektion erteilen. Sie sollte die Horde in Ruhe lassen, damit sie sich das nehmen konnten, was sie zum Überleben brauchten. Im Gegensatz zu Garadar hatte Orgrimmar die Macht und die Truppenstärke, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Sie hätte sie zumindest, wenn sich die Orkstreitkräfte nicht in Tarrens Mühle aufhalten würden, wo sie den Verlassenen halfen. Es wurden weitere Orks nach Quel'Thalas geschickt. Garrosh Begegnungen mit den Elfen in Orgrimmar ließen ihn gründlich darüber nachdenken, warum die Horde sich überhaupt mit ihnen eingelassen hatte. Mit ihrem Respekt schien es nicht weit her zu sein. Und die Trolle. Garrosh konnte den Gedanken daran kaum ertragen. Ein Rekrut nach dem anderen wurde entsandt, damit er sie dabei unterstützte, die Echoinseln zurückzugewinnen und dennoch waren alle ihre Versuche gescheitert. Was war das für ein Volk, das nicht einmal mit einer einzigen Hexenmeisterin fertig wurde? Brauchte man dazu wirklich eine großangelegte Invasion und noch weitere Truppen der Horde, um ein paar schäbige Inseln zurückzuerobern? Je länger Garrosh darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde sein Zorn. Invasion der Geißel Dann gingen die Gerüchte los. Aus Ratschet über Beutebucht ging die Kunde, das etwas mit den Getreideladungen schief lief. Die Leute begannen zu flüstern. Die wenigen Verlassenen, die Orgrimmar zu ihrer Heimat auserkoren hatten, warnten ihre Anführer: Es geschieht wieder. Sie hatten nicht ganz Unrecht. Dies waren Zeiten, wie noch keiner sie erlebt hatte. Freunde wandelten sich in Feinde; Leben in Tod, der keiner war. Es konnte kein Zögern geben, keine Gnade, keine Almosen. Dies war die Seuche. Dann, ganz plötzlich, schien es zu Ende. Die Seuche breitete sich nicht weiter aus. Des letzten Erkrankten wurde sich entledigt, aber das war nicht das Ende, das wusste Garrosh. Weit gefehlt. Das einzige Mittel gegen einen derartig schamlosen Feind war Krieg, brutal und erbarmungslos. Er sehnte sich danach. Er würde ihre Armeen anführen und der Horde zur Gerechtigkeit verhelfen. Er wartete nur noch auf Thralls Kommando. Die Orcs erreichten Berichte aus der ganzen Welt. Die Seuche hat die Horde aufgerieben und die Fliegenden Zitadellen entsendeten ihre Armeen, um das Land zu entweihen. Dennoch wartete der Thrall ab. Er schickte nach Beratern, wenn er nach Kriegern schicken sollte. Sogar diese Verbündeten, denen er es erlaubte, der Horde beizutreten, hatten sich versammelt, und den einzigen Befehl, den er für alle hatte, war zu warten. Sie warteten. Thrall zögerte. "Mak'Gora!" Die Herausforderung sprach Garrosh aus purer Frustration und Wut aus. Thrall würde nicht handeln. Er wollte auskundschaften, er wollte sich mit der Allianz beraten. Garrosh würde das nicht zulassen. Er wollte den Kriegshäuptling zum Handeln zwingen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet wusste Garrosh, dass es sein großes Glück war, dass das Duell unterbrochen wurde, obwohl er lieber gestorben wäre, als das zuzugeben. Es war gleichgültig. Thrall war zur Besinnung gekommen und hatte ihm schließlich den Befehl gegeben, nach Nordend zu marschieren, ein Befehl, dem Garrosh mit Freuden Folge leistete. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking thumb|Garrosh Höllschrei in WoW: [[Wrath of the Lichking]] Nachdem die Geißel Orgrimmar angegriffen hatte, brach der wagemutige Garrosh Höllschrei als Oberanführer der Kriegshymnenoffensive zusammen mit den orcischen Streitkräften nach Nordend auf. Thrall selbst hatte ihn damit beauftragt und sandte seine persöhnliche Leibgarde, die Kor'kron und seine rechte Hand, Hochfürst Saurfang, zu seiner Unterstützung, damit der Lichkönig endlich fallen würde. Dort traf er in der Boreanischen Tundra auf die rätselhaften Taunka und errichtete in dieser verschneiten Landschaft die robuste orcische Kriegshymnenfeste. Ähnlich aufbrausend und cholerisch wie sein Vater, machen seinem Vertrauten, dem Hochfürst Saurfang jedoch, seine zunehmend barbarischen Taktiken und seine Grausamkeiten gegenüber seinen Feinden Sorge, besonders in diesen Tagen, wo Krieg bevorsteht. Garrosh war der Überzeugung, dass die Allianz die Horde niemals anerkennen würde. Sie würde die Horde an ihren Grenzen bedrängen – wie die Orks ihre Feinde in Garadar – bis die Horde zerschlagen war. Die einzige Antwort darauf war, zu kämpfen und die Menschen zuerst zu vertreiben. Die Sicherheit der Orks war wichtiger als alles andere. Es gab keine Verhandlung, solange die Allianz das nicht verstand. Garrosh würde nicht Halt machen. Sein Volk würde niemals dahinschwinden, nicht noch einmal. Die Horde würde sich niemals geschlagen geben. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|Garrosh Höllschrei als neuer Kriegshäuptling in WoW: [[Cataclysm (von Glowei '10).]] In seiner Jugend kannte Garrosh seinen Vater Grom Höllschrei nur aus den Geschichten, in denen dieser für das Unglück seines gesamten Volkes verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Doch nachdem er von Groms Wiedergutmachung und dem heldenhaften Opfer erfahren hatte, durch welches er die Orcs ein für alle Mal aus der dämonischen Knechtschaft befreite, nahm Garrosh seines Vaters Erbe als furchtloser Krieger und geborener Anführer bereitwillig an. Mitunter sorgt Garroshs Eifer für Konflikte mit dem Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Thralls Entscheidung, Nordend zu erforschen, anstatt die Horde von Anfang an zu mobilisieren, führte dazu, dass der frustrierte Garrosh den Kriegshäuptling zu einem Zweikampf im Ring der Ehre herausforderte. Ein Angriff durch die Gefolgsleute des Lichkönigs setzte dem jedoch ein jähes Ende. So herrscht zwischen Garrosh und dem Kriegshäuptling noch Klärungsbedarf... und die hitzköpfige Rücksichtslosigkeit Garroshs beginnt jenen, denen der gefährliche Zorn eines Höllschrei vertraut ist, Sorgen zu machen. Blizzard: Auswirkungen von Cataclysm: Geschichte Cataclysm Pre-Events Mit Patch 4.0.1, dem Beginn der "Untergangsverkündungen in Orgrimmar" als Vorbote des Kataklysmus', wurde Garrosh von Thrall zu einer "Krisensitzung in Orgrimmar" ins Tal der Weisheit und der Feste Grommash bestellt. Dabei ging es um die unnatürlichen Erdbeben und Elementare, die das Land verwüsteten. Aus dem Grund wollte Thrall nach Nagrand reisen und überließ Garrosh währenddessen die kommissarische Führung über die Horde. Buffed.de: WoW: Krisensitzung in Sturmwind und Thrall verabschiedet sich Der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh wuchs in Draenor im Schatten seines Vaters auf, des großen Kriegers Grom Höllschrei. Grom war der Häuptling des Kriegshymnenklans und der erste der Orcanführer, der das Blut von Mannoroth trank, das die Orcs dem Willen der Legion unterwarf. Vor diesem Ereignis waren Garrosh und mehrere weitere Orcs im weit entfernten Nagrand unter Quarantäne gestellt worden, weil sie sich mit den roten Pocken infiziert hatten, was es ihnen erlaubte, der dämonischen Verderbtheit zu entkommen. Der junge Höllschrei war jahrelang von Scham erfüllt ob seines Vaters, bis er Thrall traf und dieser ihm von Groms heldenhafter Wiedergutmachung berichtete. Garrosh hat seither sein Potenzial als starker Anführer unter Beweis gestellt, insbesondere in Nordend, wo er den Vorstoß der Horde durch die Boreanische Tundra angeführt und die Herzen der Orcs gewonnen hat. Höllschrei ist kompromisslos und stolz, und er hat vor, den Ruhm der Orcs wiederherzustellen, koste es, was es wolle. Blizzard: Völker in World of Warcraft: Orcs Garrosh Höllschrei: Damals und heute Befestigte Zitadellen lagen in Ruinen. Uralte Wälder brannten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne lichterloh. Dürre Wüstenstrecken, die einst dafür bekannt waren selbst das Leben der wackersten Reisenden zu fordern, sind nun die Heimat fruchtbarer Oasen, in denen es nur so von neuer Flora und Fauna wimmelt. Das Weltenbeben hat vieles verändert. Während die Östlichen Königreiche und Kalimdor am sichtbarsten von Todesschwinges Rückkehr betroffen sind, haben viele Helden Azeroths eine eigene Transformation durchgemacht. Es gibt Stimmen, die die Weisheit hinter Thralls Entscheidung, Garrosh Höllschrei die Führung der Horde zu überlassen und ihn damit einer Feuerprobe zu unterziehen, in Frage stellen. Niemand kann jedoch anzweifeln, dass dieser Mag’har aus der Scherbenwelt einen Kurs für seine Volk eingeschlagen hat, der das Antlitz von Azeroth selbst verändern wird. Als Sohn desjenigen Orcs, dem die Erlösung seines Volks zugeschrieben wird, hat Garrosh Höllschrei schon immer ein bitteres Pflichtgefühl gegenüber den Seinen mit sich getragen. Bevor er von den wahren Taten seines Vaters gegen die Brennende Legion erfuhr, ertrug Garrosh den Scham von Grom Höllschreis Verderbnis und fürchtete, dass dessen Schwäche auch in ihm liegen würde. Als Thrall in Nagrand eintraf und Garrosh die Wahrheit über den Opfertod seines Vaters offenbarte, veränderte sich der Mag’har. Erfüllt von einem erneuerten Gefühl der Stärke und der Zuversicht kehrte er mit dem Kriegshäuptling nach Azeroth zurück, um als dessen Berater zu dienen. Schon bald wurde er zum Oberanführer der Kriegshymnenoffensive ernannt und demonstrierte dabei Mut, Beharrlichkeit und Heißblütigkeit – Eigenschaften, die andere Mitglieder der Horde sowohl beeindruckten als auch beunruhigten. Die Bedenken ihm gegenüber sind seit Garroshs Ernennung zum Kriegshäuptling nur noch gewachsen, weil er Ansichten außerhalb seines eigenen Volks bisher nur wenig Gehör geschenkt hat. Höllschreis Aufstieg ist von den meisten Orcs mit Beifall aufgenommen worden, weil diese die ungestümen Kriegerinstinkte und den Unwillen, über benötigte Ressourcen zu verhandeln, als der wahren orcischen Wesensart entsprechend betrachten. Obwohl Garrosh öffentliche Anerkennung schätzt und die Akzeptanz durch diese grünhäutigen Orcs sogar genießt, hat er doch wenig Zeit oder Geduld für prahlerisches Anführergehabe. Seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentriert sich derzeit auf die Verstärkung der Mauern von Orgrimmar und darauf, die Versorgung seiner Leute mit lebenswichtigen Dingen sicherzustellen: Nahrung, Holz und andere lebensnotwendige Güter, die in der aktuell vorherrschenden Dürre immer rarer werden. Sollten diese nur durch Blutvergießen der Allianzhunde erlangt werden können, dann soll es so sein. War er in der Vergangenheit bereits argwöhnisch gegenüber anderen Teilen der Horde, hat Garrosh nun erfahren müssen, dass manche Anführer dieser Fraktionen mächtiger sind, als er zunächst geglaubt hatte. Das Duell mit (und letztendlich die Ermordung von) Oberhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf sollte einen hohen Preis kosten, weil es dadurch zu einem Bürgerkrieg unter den Tauren kam. Der Auszug der Dunkelspeertrolle aus Orgrimmar, angeführt von einem unzufriedenen Vol'jin, hat die einst konzentrierte Armee der Horde vor eine Zerreißprobe gestellt. Und Sylvanas Windläufer, die Dunkle Fürstin der Verlassenen, hat sich nicht damit zurückgehalten zu zeigen, wie wenig sie von dem neuen Kriegshäuptling hält. Diplomatie ist nicht eine von Garroshs Stärken – ob nun Diplomatie gegenüber der Allianz oder selbst gegenüber Mitgliedern der Horde – und er beginnt erst jetzt zu erkennen, welchen Preis er für diese Haltung zu zahlen hat. Ob er dem größere Bedeutung beigemessen wird als einer gestärkten, geläuterten Horde bleibt abzuwarten. Während einige glauben, dass Garrosh Höllschreis Ideale die Horde letztendlich retten werden, glauben andere, dass er derjenige sein wird, der ihren Untergang einläutet. Garrosh Höllschrei: Damals und heute World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria right Blizzard hat am 19.März 2012 bekannt gegeben, dass Garrosh der neue Endboss von Mists of Pandaria wird. * Siehe auch: Buffed.de: Mists of Pandaria: Was macht der Garrosh da... Patch 5.3: Es eskaliert! right In Patch 5.3: Eskalation setzen sich Spieler gegen die aggressive Herrschaft Garrosh Höllschreis, des einstmals stolzen Kriegshäuptlings der Horde, zur Wehr. Seine Verbrechen sind zahlreich und seine Verbündeten laufen ihm davon, doch die Hordenhauptstadt Orgrimmar steht immer noch unter seiner Kontrolle. Außerdem befehligt er eine riesige Armee aus loyalen Elitesoldaten der Kor'kron mit geschützten Versorgungslinien, die das gesamte Brachland durchziehen. Es wird keine einfache Aufgabe sein, den Tyrannen zu stürzen. Natürlich stellt sich die Allianz Garrosh – aus offensichtlichen Gründen – entgegen, doch mittlerweile haben sich selbst große Teile der Horde von Garrosh abgewendet. Sie sind seine ständigen Kriegshetzereien leid, und daher führt Vol'jin die Dunkelspeertrolle in eine offene Rebellion (siehe Rebellion der Dunkelspeere) gegen seinen ehemaligen Kriegshäuptling. Garrosh scheint von allen nur noch verachtet zu werden und Spieler der Horde sowie der Allianz erhalten schon bald die Gelegenheit, dies tatkräftig zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Da sich die Hauptversorgungslinien für Garroshs Kriegsmaschinerie durch das gesamte Brachland erstrecken, müssen Spieler erst dort Siege erringen, bevor sie Garrosh direkt angreifen können (siehe Schlachtfeld: Brachland). Blizzard Insider Nr. 48 – Interview mit Tom Chilton über Patch 5.3: Eskalation Patch 5.4: Schlacht um Orgrimmar thumb|250px Mit dem WoW-Patch 5.4: Schlacht um Orgrimmar haben Garroshs gewissenlose Ausgrabungen im Tal der Ewigen Blüten ein übles Ende genommen – nicht nur für Pandaria, sondern für ganz Azeroth. In einem Komplex unter dem Flammenschlund hat er seine Anhänger – die „Wahre Horde“ – mit der erbeuteten Essenz des Alten Gottes Y'Shaarj erfüllt. Nun gehört ihm die Macht des urzeitlichen, verderbenden Wesens und ihm steht nichts mehr im Wege, die Horde nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen neu zu erschaffen: stark, gehorsam und vor allem „rein“. Blizzard Entertainment:PTR-Patch 5.4 jetzt live! Garrosh, Sohn von Grom Höllschrei, erfuhr zum ersten Mal von den Heldentaten seines Vaters, als Thrall dem jungen Orc in der Scherbenwelt begegnete. So wurden die Samen des Stolzes gesät. In Nordend verhalf Garrosh der Horde zu etlichen Siegen und konsolidierte inmitten des Chaos des Kataklysmus als Kriegshäuptling die Macht der Horde. Doch seine Vision orcischer Vormacht um jeden Preis hat die Heere der Welt zum Angriff auf Orgrimmar getrieben ... eine Begegnung, der Garrosh genüsslich entgegensieht. Er kämpft mit der Macht von Y'Shaarj, dem Ursprung des Sha, und so müssen seine Herausforderer sich durch einige der unvergesslichsten Orte in Pandaria kämpfen, an denen sich das Sha manifestiert hat. Als Garrosh am Ende mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht, in seiner eigenen Basis in die Enge getrieben, fasst er schließlich eine ähnliche Entscheidung wie die, die das Schicksal seines Vaters einst besiegelte... Blizzard Entertainment: Schlachtzugsvorschau zu Patch 5.4: Schlacht um Orgrimmar World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor In der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor entkommt Garrosh Höllschrei seinen Bezwingern und verschwindet mit der Hilfe des Bronzedrachens Kairozdormu. Garrosh wurde seitdem weder in Azeroth noch in der Scherbenwelt gesichtet, aber seine Botschaft einer orkischen Herrschaft klingt in den Schlachtrufen der Eisernen Horde wider. Legionen an Orcs versammeln sich, um die Welt zu erobern, nach deren Kontrolle er einst strebte. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Garrosh Höllschrei „Niemand wird uns je versklaven! Aber Eroberer werden wir sein ...“ Der Grubenlord Mannoroth ist tot. Gul'dan und seine Anhänger liegen in Ketten. In einer Nacht hat Grommash Höllschrei die Kräfte enttarnt, welche die Orcs unterwerfen sollten, und ihre Pläne vereitelt. In einer Nacht erwies sich Höllschrei als der wahre Kriegshäuptling der Eisernen Horde und bringt somit sein Volk auf einen gewaltsamen Kollisionskurs mit einer anderen Welt in einer anderen Zeit. Dies sollte nicht unsere Bestimmung sein. Aber wer warnte Höllschrei vor Gul'dans Verrat? Und wer überzeugte ihn, dass Azeroth ein Gegner ist, der mit allen Mitteln vernichtet werden muss? Vor Gul'dans dramatischem Untergang, trafen zwei Fremde auf Draenor ein: Der abgesetzte Kriegshäuptling der Horde, Garrosh Höllschrei, und der Bronzedrache Kairozdormu, dessen Beweggründe geheimnisumwittert sind. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorgeschichte zu Warlords of Draenor: Höllschrei * Lies mehr darüber in: Warlords of Draenor-Vorgeschichte: Höllschrei (vom Robert Brooks; 22.08.2014) Weblinks * Blizzard: Anführer der Horde und Allianz, Teil 1 – Garrosh * Blizzard: Anführer der Horde: Garrosh Höllschrei * Blizzard: Garrosh Höllschrei: Damals und heute * GARROSH: Herz des Kriegers By Sarah Pine ) (Pdf-Datei) * Buffed.de: WoW Lore: Vom Ausgestoßenen zum Kriegshäuptling - die Geschichte des Garrosh Höllschrei * Buffed.de: Mists of Pandaria: Was macht der Garrosh da... Galerie 004-fantasy-illustrations-glennrane.jpg|Garrosh als er Cairne Bluthuf besiegt hat WoW_War_Crimes_20140311130126-buffed.jpg|Garrosh in Kriegsgefangenschaft nach der Schlacht um Orgrimmar Garrosh Hellscream BLZ Artwork full.jpg|Garrosh (BLZ Artwork) Quellen Kategorie:Orc NSC Kategorie:Nagrand NSC Kategorie:Boreanische Tundra NSC Kategorie:Orgrimmar NSC Kategorie:Krieger NSC Kategorie:Orc-Krieger NSC Kategorie:Schlacht um Orgrimmar Kategorie:Boss